villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mayura
Nathalie Sancoeur, later known as Mayura and Catalyst while using the Peacock Miraculous and in her Akumatized form respectively, is the secondary antagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She is the assistant of Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth, who later starts to use the Peacock Miraculous to help him in his quest to steal the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She is also the creator and master of the Sentimonsters; creatures made from the emotions of those she targets. She is voiced by Nathalie Homs in the original French version, and by Sabrina Weisz in the English dubbed version. Appearance As Nathalie, she stands at an average adult height, and her eyes are a dull blue. Her hair is black and pulled back into a bun, and the hair on the right side of her head is dyed red. On her face Nathalie has glasses with black and red striped frames and on her eyes she has periwinkle eye shadow. She wears a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants, and black high heel shoes. She also has round creamy white earrings. As Mayura, her eyes have pink irises and sclerae that are pink which fade into dark indigo, and there is black liner around her eyes, resembling glasses. Her skin is a light indigo and her hair is dark blue, and part of it curls up underneath her left eye. She wears a peacock feather-like cocktail hat, being blue and tear-shaped with a light pink mark in the center and a light blue, translucent veil over her right eye. She wears a blue dress with a fuzzy black collar and sleeves that end in a point on the back of her hand. The dress appears to have a set hexagonal texture. The bottom of the dress has a front slit skirt, and the end of the skirt has rounded points with dark blue, light pink-centered spots, resembling a peacock's tail feathers. The rounded points are edged with translucent, light blue material. Underneath the dress, she has translucent indigo tights that are opaque from the knees down, making the opaque section resemble high heeled boots. She holds a blue hand fan, which is similar in design to the end of her skirt, and a peacock feather-like object in her other hand. As Catalyst, she has periwinkle skin. Over her head, while leaving her mouth exposed, she wears a black helmet with a red visor with black edges and a red spike pointing towards the back of her head. Catalyst also wears a black dress suit with stiff shoulders, including a dark red front and swan neck collar that features a red downward arrow-shaped section in the center. The sleeves cover her entire arms, with the tips of her fingers fading into red. Also, Catalyst has pocket-like ridges on each side of her hips, and her pant legs come down to her feet, having red high-heels, soles, and tips. Personality Nathalie possesses a rather cold and distant demeanor, very rarely showing her emotions around others. She is consistently serious, organized and diligent in performing her duties as Gabriel's assistant, yet is otherwise cordial and professional when it comes to dealing with others, such as reasoning with either Adrien or Gabriel when they act inconsiderate or emotionally (typically in relation to one another) or when assisting Ladybug with protecting Gabriel in "Simon Says". She can also be extremely fearful of disappointing Gabriel, panicking after realizing she forgot to get Gabriel a birthday gift for Adrien in "The Bubbler", and quickly deciding to disguise Marinette's scarf as a gift from the former instead. She seems to care greatly about Adrien in general, and does her best to provide for the Agreste family. As shown in Season 2, Nathalie is not only dedicated to but incredibly loyal to Gabriel, as both aware of his activities as Hawk Moth and supportive of his efforts to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. As such, she seems to be slightly sociopathic, having almost no concern for the consequences of Hawk Moth's actions, not even when they affect her directly. Like Gabriel, she also has a hatred of Ladybug and Cat Noir (though to not nearly to the same level) and wants to see them defeated, fully accepting Gabriel's plan to Akumatize her and recreate most of his Akumatized villains in "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", taking sadistic joy in fooling the heroes into thinking they can win all the while. She is furthermore willing to take any risks if it means protecting him, leading to her deciding to use the damaged Peacock Miraculous to help him escape capture. Relationships Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Nathalie works as Gabriel's assistant and is incredibly loyal to him, supporting his efforts in trying to obtain Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses despite them being morally wrong. She admits to have feelings for him and would do anything for him no matter the cost. She even allows him to Akumatize her and later risks herself by using the damaged Peacock Miraculous to aid him when he is cornered by the French Miraculous superhero team. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Nathalie is in charge of watching over Adrien and organizing his schedule. Though she treats him in a formal manner and is not very warm or close to him, she does care greatly about him and looks out for his interest and well being; requesting Gabriel to allow him to attend public school after seeing how much he wanted to go, wishes him a Merry Christmas on Christmas Day, and showing some sympathy towards him when he is let down by his father, even suggesting to Gabriel that he spend more time with his son occasionally. With Cat Noir, however, Nathalie is more antagonistic, being willing to destroy him and take his Miraculous to suit Gabriel's goals. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", she openly states that she will go to any length to get rid of him and Ladybug for standing in Gabriel's way, and has no problem with fighting him directly as Mayura in "Miraculer", almost defeating him before Ladybug's intervention. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Nathalie has seldom encountered Marinette personally, only seeing her in person during the derby hat competition in "Mr. Pigeon" and briefly interacting with her in "Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)". However, on Adrien's birthday in "The Bubbler", she treats Marinette formally when on a speaker and disregards her by claiming to Adrien that Marinette's gift was from Gabriel. Like with Cat Noir, Nathalie, though shown to be willing to work with her in "Simon Says" (if only for the protection of the Agreste family), holds great disdain for Ladybug and wants to take her Miraculous; possibly even more so than with her other allies as she is typically the one who disrupts Hawk Moth's plans the most. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Like most Parisian citizens, Nathalie is aware that Chloé is Queen Bee. As Mayura, she tries to convince Chloé to join her and Hawk Moth, promising her that if she does, she can be Queen Bee whenever she likes, though Chloé refuses. Biography Pre-series / Season 1 Though Mayura herself was absent during this time, her civilian identity, Nathalie, was usually seen at the Agreste mansion alongside her boss Gabriel Agreste and Adrien's bodyguard. Season 2 In "The Collector", it is revealed that Nathalie is aware that Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth when she asks the latter why he went after the book which Adrien had lost earlier if he already had another one, to which Gabriel answers that he had to hide his secret identity from Ladybug and Cat Noir. In “Style Queen”, Nathalie goes along with Gabriel’s plan to Akumatize Audrey Bourgeois by telling her that she has a second row seat at his fashion show as opposed to a front row seat. After Style Queen’s defeat, Nathalie comments on the big risk Gabriel took involving his son getting turned into a glitter statue. In "Queen Wasp", when Gabriel decides to quit being Hawk Moth and sadly sulks over his wife, Nathalie hugs him and then accompanies him to his fashion show. Later on, when Gabriel changes his mind about quitting being Hawk Moth, Nathalie confronts him about it. Gabriel tells her that he can’t give up, as he misses his wife too much. Though Nathalie understands, she can’t help but feel sad for him. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", Nathalie helps Hawk Moth to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses by letting him Akumatize her into Catalyst, a power-enhancing supervillain. Then Nathalie, as Catalyst, turns Hawk Moth into Scarlet Moth, boosting his powers so that he can create as many Akumas as he wants. Mayura makes her debut in the final episode with the same name "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)". After seeing that Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Scarlet Moth and the Scarlet Akumatized villains, Catalyst becomes enraged. She takes the Peacock Miraculous and transforms herself into Mayura in order to help Hawk Moth. She then helps him escape the heroes. Later, a weak Nathalie is shown with the Peacock Miraculous alongside Gabriel Agreste. Season 3 In "Miraculer", as the rest of the French Miraculous superhero team fights Hawk Moth's newest villain, Mayura waits besides Chloé Bourgeois' house for Ladybug to give her the Bee Miraculous. When this doesn't happen, Nathalie and Gabriel take note of how reluctant Ladybug seems in giving Chloé the Bee Miraculous and decide to use Lila Rossi's psychological talents in order to make Chloé lose faith in Ladybug and become vulnerable for Akumatization. As part of Hawk Moth's plan, Mayura sends a feather to a crying baby August, creating a giant lollipop Sentimonster. While the plan to Akumatize Chloé ultimately fails, Hawk Moth is able to Akumatize Chloé's best friend Sabrina into Miraculer, a power-stealing supervillain. Due to the villain stealing both Ladybug's and Cat Noir's powers, Ladybug decides that she needs everyone—including Chloé. However, before Cat Noir can hand Chloé the Bee Miraculous, Mayura snatches it and tells Chloé that if she joins them, all her dreams will come true. During the battle between Miraculer and the French Miraculous superhero team, Hawk Moth tells Mayura to come back to him as she has the Bee Miraculous. However, when Mayura begins to take off, Cat Noir knocks the Bee Miraculous out of her hands and Ladybug snatches it. As Mayura runs away, Ladybug gives the Bee Miraculous to Chloé and tells her to follow Mayura, to which Chloé agrees and transforms into Queen Bee. She engages Mayura in combat, though Mayura manages to pin her down and tries to convince her to join her team by promising that she can be Queen Bee whenever she likes. However, Queen Bee refuses and escapes Mayura's grasp. She nearly succeeds in taking the Peacock Miraculous off her, but Mayura manages to escape before she can. After Miraculer's defeat, Mayura apologizes to Hawk Moth for failing, but Hawk Moth tells her that it's okay as he is confident that Queen Bee will change her mind. In "Party Crasher", Nathalie drives a hologram of Gabriel to the airport for Tokyo's fashion week. While she is driving, the real Gabriel contacts her and asks if everything is going according to plan, and she assures him that they are, as he will spend the entire week in Tokyo and nobody will suspect that he really stayed home. Later, Nathalie is mentioned by Nino, who notes that with both her and Gabriel away they will be able to throw a party for Adrien in his house. In "The Puppeteer 2", Nathalie enters Adrien's room and informs him that it's time for him to go to the Musée Grévin. Adrien asks if he can bring a friend with him, which she allows, resulting in him calling Nino. However, as Nino is supposed to be spending the day with Alya, Adrien asks if he can bring two friends, which she approves. After Alya asks Marinette to come as she is babysitting Marinette, Adrien asks Nathalie if he can bring four friends instead, and, reluctantly, she says that she'll see what she can do. In "Stormy Weather 2", Gabriel has Nathalie write a letter to Tomoe Tsurugi that states that even though things aren't going as planned, change is a good thing and their agreement will be strengthened in the end. Thinking to herself, Nathalie states that things aren't going as planned for her either, admitting that she regrets taking her job, as it has become too much for her. She further claims that her affection for Adrien, sadness for Emilie, and admiration for Gabriel have all grown, with her claiming that she would do anything for the latter, no matter the cost. Suddenly, she begins violently coughing and drops to the floor, although she tells Gabriel that she is alright. Sensing a strong negative emotion, Gabriel tells Nathalie that they will finish the letter later, and has her escort Adrien out when he tries to talk to him. In "Timetagger", when Gabriel expresses grief over the fact that him not being Hawk Moth in the future may mean that he’s failed his mission, Nathalie reminds him that it could also mean that he has succeeded, telling him that the future is not set in stone. In “Feast”, when Mr. Kubdel unveils a statue he discovered at Tibet, Nathalie is so shocked by it that she drops her tablet. She then begins to feel dizzy, so she, Adrien, and the bodyguard go home. After Gabriel explains to Adrien that Nathalie gets dizzy spells sometimes, Nathalie reveals to Gabriel that the statue Mr. Kubdel found is actually a Dormant Sentimonster. Gabriel decides to bring it back to life, so once nighttime comes, Mayura sneaks into the Lovure and awakens it. When it tries to eat her Miraculous, Mayura threatens to take its Amok away. After Hawk Moth Akumatizes it into Feast, Mayura goes back to Hawk Moth’s lair and the two soon learn the identity of the Guardian of the Miraculouses. After Feast’s defeat, Mayura detransforms and Nathalie falls to the floor coughing, though she assures Hawk Moth that she’s fine. In "Ladybug", as part of Gabriel’s plan to make Marinette and her friends vulnerable for Akumatization, she drives him to Place des Vosges to meet with Lila. After the two talk, Nathalie tells Gabriel that he works too hard, but Gabriel says that it isn’t the time to ease up. After Lila successfully gets Marinette expelled from school, Hawk Moth turns Nathalie back into Catalyst and Catalyst turns Hawk Moth into Scarlet Moth. However, Catalyst suddenly falls to the floor and begins coughing hysterically, so Gabriel abandons the plan to help her. Later, he decides that she shouldn’t use the Peacock Miraculous anymore as it is affecting her health, though Nathalie insists that she doesn’t care as she wants to help him. Later, when he’s asleep, Nathalie steals the Peacock Miraculous back from Gabriel, buys an Eiffel Tower keychain, and goes down the sewers to where she puts the Miraculous on. She explains to Duusu that she’s going to create a very powerful Sentimonster. Though Duusu tells Nathalie that she should be resting, Nathalie declares that she wants to be the one to give Gabriel Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses before transforming into Mayura. She creates an Amok, puts it inside the keychain she’d bought, and creates the Sentimonster Ladybug. She attempts to use the creature to trick Cat Noir and steal his Miraculous, and although it almost works, the real Ladybug shows up and thwarts her plan. When Sentimonster Ladybug turns on her to side with the real Ladybug and Cat Noir, Mayura recalls her Amok, destroying her. Cat Noir angrily charges at her for that, but Hawk Moth shows up to save her. Ladybug captures Mayura with her yo-yo and threatens to take the Peacock Miraculous from her, though Hawk Moth has Cat Noir in his clutches and reminds her that he can take his ring from him. Mayura tells Hawk Moth not to worry about her, but Hawk Moth lets go of Cat Noir just as Ladybug lets go of Mayura. Later, Gabriel scolds Nathalie for disobeying him and putting herself in danger for nothing, but admits that her plan was brilliant and claims that she doesn’t need a Miraculous to help him. Nathalie points out that he also needed Mayura to find the Guardian, though Gabriel says he isn’t so sure about that. Nathalie gives him the Peacock Miraculous and says that he can call on her if he ever needs Mayura again. Powers and abilities As Catalyst *'Power Enhancement': Catalyst has the ability to increase the powers of anyone by infusing an object with scarlet-colored energy, transforming them as a result; in Hawk Moth's case, transforming him into Scarlet Moth and giving him the ability to create as many Akumas as he wants. She can also telepathically communicate with anyone she empowers, creating a butterfly-shaped emblem around both of their faces. As Mayura *'Amoktization': Reminiscent of Hawk Moth's Akumatization, Mayura has the ability to empower one of the Amoks from her hand fan and send it out to infect an object belonging to someone feeling strong emotions. Once the object has been infected, Mayura can give said emotions a physical form of her choosing, thus creating a Sentimonster to act as her victim's ally until either the object is destroyed or she recalls the Amok with the snap of her fingers. As seen in "Feast", her power to recall and control Amoks also extends out to those created by previous Peacock Miraculous holders, as she was able to revive the Dormant Sentimonster from it's petrified state and then force it to obey her by threatening to remove it's Amok. **However, should a Sentimonster obtain the object used to create it, it will obtain freedom and independence from Mayura; as shown in "Ladybug", where the titular Sentimonster is given the keychain containing her Amok by the real Ladybug and decides to turn against Mayura as a result. *'Telepathy': Similar to how Hawk Moth can communicate with his Akumatized victims, Mayura can also communicate with her victims telepathically. *'High Combat Proficiently': Mayura is shown to be a skilled fighter, given that she was able to hold her own against Cat Noir, Queen Bee and Ladybug. Sentimonsters Season 2 *'Butterfly Sentimonster': Created out of Hawk Moth's despair at being cornered by the French Miraculous Superhero Team. It can fly and create powerful gusts of wind by flapping its wings. Season 3 *'Lollipop Monster': Created out of August's frustration at being denied a lollipop by his mother. It is massive in size and has proportionate strength. *'Reflekdoll': Created from Juleka's frustration out of feeling ignored and unnoticed. It fires a massive beam of energy that, like Reflekta's own beams, transforms anyone it hits into an exact replica of her, and is also controlled directly by the former from the inside. *'Ladybug': Created from Mayura's own dedication to helping Hawk Moth acquire Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. She has the exact same appearance and powers as Ladybug, but summons more offensive objects with "Senti-Charm". Quotes Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *The name "Mayura" is the Sanskrit word for "peacock", which is one of the sacred birds in Hindu mythology. It is also a contemporary Hindu name used in many parts of India. **While the villain is female, "mayura" is specifically the term for males, while "mayuri" is the term for females. *Mayura was first revealed at the Miraculous panel at New York Comic Con 2016, referred to at the time as "Le Paon" (French for "The Peacock"). Later on, her final name was disclosed during a TF1 press conference advertising Season 3. *Unlike the other Akumatized villains, Nathalie isn't Akumatized due to negative emotions, but rather a real desire to help Hawk Moth. **Also, Catalyst is so far the only Akumatized villain not to be defeated by the French Miraculous superhero team and the only one they are not aware of. *Mayura is so far the second known Miraculous holder to use their power for evil after Hawk Moth. *Mayura is the first villain in the series to both directly and permanently kill another character by voluntarily taking the Ladybug Sentimonster's Amok back after she betrayed her to side with the real Ladybug and Cat Noir. *The last person to hold the Peacock Miraculous is implied to have been Emilie Agreste. Navigation Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Magic Category:Superorganisms Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Minion Category:In Love Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Slaver Category:Fighters Category:Anarchist Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Protective Category:Neutral Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychics Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Thief Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mutated Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Saboteurs Category:Internet Villains Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil